


Stay Close To Me

by seokieai



Series: Kink bingo jaepil !! [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cuddles, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi Public Sex, Smut, Top Jae, bottom wonpil, established jaepil, jaepil, wonpil is a big cockslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokieai/pseuds/seokieai
Summary: one of Wonpils most favourite things in the world is to cock warm Jae





	Stay Close To Me

One of Wonpils favourite things to do was cock warm Jae. There was something about being full and stretched on Jaes thick, pale beautiful cock that gave Wonpil a beautiful rush down his spine.

While it would usually end in the two moving to their bedroom and fucking out the pent up lust. Just the feeling of being filled by the person he loves makes Wonpil feel as though he’s floating.

Wonpil was craving the warm burn of Jaes cock stretching him out on the rainier days of summer. Usually the two would go out for bike rides in the summer, but this particular summer was gloomy and rainy. Wonpil sat in the living room on his phone while Sungjin read a book trying to block out the noise of Younghyun and Dowoon.   
Wonpil sighed at the full dorm, he couldn’t just walk into Jaes room and ask to be fucked. So instead his clenched himself against the metal butt plug that rested snugly in his ass.

As if on cue, Jae emerges from his bedroom wrapped in Wonpils fluffy blanket. 

“Hey” Jae called out into the living room   
A chorus of ‘hi jae’ resounded from the other four members. Jae plopped himself down on the sofa next to Wonpil.  
“So, I’m here now are we gonna watch the movie or not” Jae places his hand inconspicuously on top of Wonpils and laces their fingers together so that no one could see. Their own little private moment.

Younghyun stood up and connected his laptop to the tv and set up Netflix while Dowoon went and got snacks for everyone. When the youngest returned his flipped off the light switch leaving the room to be illuminated by the Netflix logo on their screen.

“Jae it’s cold, can you at least share MY blanket with me” Wonpil pouted over at the older, Jae smiled and unwrapped himself from the blanket allowing Wonpil to climb into his lap and be encased by Jaes blanketed hug. 

Truthfully Jae and Wonpil had already seen this film, they watched it one night after a secret date that none of the others knew about. The two just stared at the screen reacting appropriately as the movie went on.

Around the halfway through mark, Wonpil started feeling that hunger again. The need to be filled, and the need to be used.   
Wonpil loved being used by Jae, as a fucktoy or even something a simple as a pillow. He loved it so much, as if he was fulfilling his purpose as Jaes boyfriend. Wonpil shifted around in the elders lap before turning around slightly to face Jae.

“Are you cold Jaehyungie hyung?” Wonpil whispers lightly, the older shrugged   
“Eh a little bit” Wonpil smiled back at him  
“Good” Jae scrunched his eyebrows in confusion “I’ll make sure you’re warm” Jae raises his eyebrow at the statement.

Wonpil shifted around for a little bit pulling his own sweatpants and boxers off of his ass, letting them sit on his thighs. The younger turned a little to unzip Jaes pants and release his thick and long pale cock.

The flesh slumped out of the material only slightly hardened at the realisation of what Wonpil was about to do.

“honey, are you sure? The others are here and we don’t have any lube” Wonpil glanced around at the other members, seeing their eyes glued to the screen as and intense part of the movie flashed lights onto the white walls that surrounded them before shrugging.

“I’ve got a treat for you then” Jae tilted his head before a particular flash of the screen made the gem on the butt plug glisten in the darkness. Jae smiled and ran his finger around Wonpils stretched puffy hole.

“Aw baby boy is so prepared today hmm?” Wonpil smiled shyly. Jae wrapped his long fingers around the gem before tugging slightly and watching Wonpils hole stretch over the bulb of metal. Jae pulled until the bulb started the get thinner. He let go and watched as Wonpils hole sucked the plug back in to his pink little hole. 

“Jae please I need to feel you, you’re thicker” Wonpil whispered out into the darkness.

Jae smiled and followed orders, he held his hardening cock straight up before allowing Wonpil to sit back on his flesh. 

The stretch on Wonpils hole felt glorious, like he’d earned it. Wonpil let out a gasp as the thick head of Jaes cock fully entered him. 

“Wonpil this part isn’t even scary shh” Sungjin flippantly commented without even sparing a glance over to the younger.

Jae tipped his head back in bliss and Wonpils hole sucked him in quicker.  
Once the younger was fully seated he leant back against Jae allowing himself to be bought back into the elders hug. 

Being full with Jaes cock is one of the best feelings ever for Wonpil. The two sat through the rest of the movie with only slight movement or noises coming from the younger as he felt Jae harden fully in his ass and it felt amazing. As Jaes cock hardened it stretched Wonpil a tiny bit more and he felt as though he was floating. He always felt perfect and small in Jaes arms.

Once the film ended the others would leave one by one before everyone apart from Jae and Wonpil were in their rooms.

Wonpil sighed before rocking back onto the elders cock. Wonpil whimpers our weakly, the whole time the tip of Wonpils sensitive cock had been rubbing against the fluffy blanket, occasionally a bit of fluff would run through the slit of his cock making him squirm and mewl weakly.

Finally he could rut back against the older feeling his thick cock run over his prostate perfectly. Wonpils smaller cock would jump at the contact and before he knew it he was cumming, with a loud whinny mewl that left his thighs shaking and his hole clenching.

Jae grunted as Wonpil came around him.  
“Aw honey I’ve barely even touched you and you’ve already made such a mess” Wonpil closed his fingers around Jaes wrist  
“Y-you just felt so good I couldn’t hold it”  
Jae smiled and rubbed his fingers across Wonpils stomach.

“Well baby boy you’ve started something now you’re going to have to finish it” Jae thrust up into the younger’s tight hole hearing Wonpil cry out in the overstimulation of his prostate. He shakily pulled himself off of Jaes cock feeling the blunt head stretch him before he pulled off completely.

Wonpil gets down on his knees in front of Jae and takes Jaes cock into his mouth greedily. 

Wonpil sucks needily on the head, his lips stretching over the thick length. Jae watches Wonpil beautifully take his length, a string of saliva and pre come dribbles past Wonpils stretched lips.

Wonpils eyes are ready and glistening as he takes the elder and deep as he could go. Jae ran his fingers through the youngers silky hair before grabbing and handful and pulling harshly.

“Ah you’re so good at being my little cockslut aren’t you pillie?” Wonpil whined around his cock tasting Jaes pre come dribble onto his tongue. 

Wonpil pulled off abruptly  
“C-can you come in me Hyungie” Jae grunted and pulled himself up from the sofa   
“Fuck, yes. Get on the sofa and put your ass up baby” Wonpil did as he was told, his pink fuckhole exposed to Jaes eyes from the position he was in. 

Jae picked up Wonpils plug from the sofa and pressed the small bulb into his mouth, moving his tongue around it as he pushed the tip of his cock back into the younger. 

Jae rugged at his flesh until he could feel his orgasm sprinting at him. He pushed deep into the youngers hole making Wonpil choke and mewl loudly. 

Jae milked his orgasm with short thrusts in Wonpils tight hole. Jae pulled out slowly, his cock head catching slightly on Wonpils rim. Jae pulled the plug out from his mouth, the metal now being wet and warm. 

“Stay still honey” Jae leant down and pressed a small wet kiss to Wonpils ear before pushing the plug back into his boyfriends.

“Mmmh look at you prince, full of my cum. I bet you feel so good” Wonpil whined and nodded. Jae pulled Wonpils pants back up his legs before tucking himself back into his own pants. 

“Let’s go to bed sweetie” Wonpil wobbled slightly as he got off the sofa, Jae laced their fingers together again and led him off to Jaes own room. The two cuddled close all night with their limbs tangled together, alone in their own little world.


End file.
